


Alternate Times: Percy Jackson & the Thief

by TheUnknownAuthorAl



Series: Percy Jackson and the Alternate Times [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, per - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownAuthorAl/pseuds/TheUnknownAuthorAl
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea, the Titans, and all the other people that most would rather not remember, Apollo has his immortality back and there is finally peace.Percy dies happily after a long full life, leaving his son to live out the rest of his adulthood.Then a powerful being decides to make a deal with another powerful deity and his champion.How exactly does this involve Percy? He's not quite sure but decides to go along with it anyways.Now it seems that his new life will be a lot busier than his old one. He will also be significantly happier and sadder than he was before. Not that he notices, of course.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Original Jackson Character(s)
Series: Percy Jackson and the Alternate Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Alternate Times: Percy Jackson & the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction here on Ao3. I don't quite understand how this is supposed to work, but I'll figure it out. Eventually. This is only part one of the prologue because I can't write very well. So there will certainly be more. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Percy was relaxed. 

He was dying, sure. But that was fine, he had lived a full life and was dying on his own terms. No one was trying to kill him these days. 

He smiled as his son hovered over him, not understanding why he was happy when faced with death. 

Annabeth passed long ago, from a cancer thing that Percy never knew existed. But then again, it was a mortal sickness that Percy never really needed to know about before that. 

Percy stared off into space, quietly dying as he remembered and mourned all the people he once knew. All the people he had outlived. 

His only daughter, and eldest child, had went out with a bang. She had fought until her last breath. She was like Leo. Sacrificing herself for her friends and comrades. Elena did so much good in her short life. She had been so strong, and she had only been 19. 

His mom... Oh how he wished he could take back everything that happened. She and little Estelle had been some of the most important things in his life. Percy blamed himself for their deaths. Estelle was only 4 when his enemies turned on them for revenge. 

Percy remembered his children clearly. Elena looked like his mother, Sally, in every way. Except for her raven hair that she got from her father. Elena vaguely reminded Percy of Clarisse. 

And Luke reminded Percy of his namesake. He had Annabeth's blonde hair and his green eyes. He was strong and had a temper, he had his mother's smarts. He was so much like the original Luke with his sword and easygoing personality. 

As Percy's thoughts started to go in circles he realized just how tired he was. And how fuzzy Luke's face above him was. He wondered absently if someone took of his glasses off. 

Finally, he noticed Thanatos at the edge of his vision. So it was time then. He briefly wondered who the woman next to him was. 

For a moment he though it was Annabeth before noticing the subtle differences. Her hair wasn't really blonde, more of a pale grey with a hint brown. Her hair reminded him of a tree he once saw. Her eyes were also much softer than Annabeth's ever were. He tiredly noted that a crown of sorts sat on her head. 

He closed his eyes. To tired to think anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to read all the comments but I might not be able to. I'll put any questions and their answers here in the end notes. Please tell me anything I can fix and what you would like to see. I will also put up votes for things like who should date who and whether or not I should make this or that character evil or good. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try not to make these notes to long.


End file.
